


私が踊る時

by sissikahn



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bottom Sakaki, Bottom Stéphane, Coach/Player Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: #dephane# #凤榊#花滑rps师徒+网王音乐师徒（《青い紙》背景）标题很神秘，请勿多想一句话简介：斯蒂凡希望与日本年轻钢琴家凤长太郎合作表演，结果把他的学生及对方的老师都牵扯了进来。（两对CP不会有交叉交换的可能性，请放心）【缘更】【写着换换口味】





	私が踊る時

1

当斯蒂凡决定今年的演出新节目与日本新晋音乐家凤长太郎合作的时候，他没想到需要跟那个年轻人的老师打交道，也没想到丹尼斯会卷进来。

他只是在朋友的推荐下了解了凤的专辑和视频就迫切地想接触联络对方，他甚至没有听过对方的现场演奏。当他跟随学生来日本参加大奖赛时，中间人告诉斯蒂凡，如果有空凤先生希望能跟他见一面，如果瓦西里耶夫斯先生乐意一起来的话那就更好了。对于这样的邀请丹尼斯有些过度敏感，东方人克制的好意总让人猜不透其中的含义究竟是好是坏，而斯蒂凡只会惦记着合作，惦记着艺术创作。

关于到底是斯蒂凡独自前往还是师生同行，他们俩间断着争论了两个晚上，结果是他们一起赴约，发现迎接他们的并非那位明媚而腼腆的青年，而是一位眼神冷酷举止优雅气质挑衅的中年男人，立在那座来自上个世纪的东方欧式豪华楼梯上，微微躬身向他们致歉。

“接长太郎的车在路上耽搁了。这里是我的地方，二位请随意，先来这边坐吧。”额头与发顶打理得光洁无比，男人用标准的法语跟斯蒂凡说话，却令斯蒂凡一头雾水；后来终于来了位翻译，跟他们解释，这位是凤先生的老师，从前在欧洲舞台上活跃过，榊太郎先生。

丹尼斯听着突然笑了，因为按日本人的名字顺序，凤长太郎和榊太郎听上去像是共用了姓氏，使这两个人不像师徒很像家庭关系；他似乎已经忘了当初被媒体称为“丹尼斯·兰比尔”的故事，他要想的事情太多啦！

“他有间很大的房子。”丹尼斯跟斯蒂凡感叹道，对这幢大宅中的陈设赞叹不已。古董，名画，安排他们坐下的客厅里摆着价格不菲的钢琴和大键琴；可这里没有生活气息，着装复古的侍从与女佣，却像是主题餐厅里的服务人员，无法给人家的感觉。这不是家，可能是个不太常用的住处，可能是个私人会所，作为凤的老师，这位榊先生仿佛有着通天的本事，举手投足间尽显威风，要把他尚未出场的学生严密地保护起来。

等凤长太郎真正出现时气氛又不同了。年轻的音乐家诚恳地道歉，反复确认来客的感受后才放心坐下，在距离榊先生最近的位置。那对师生没那么复杂的礼节，对视一点头都没说话，但斯蒂凡看得出来，榊先生仅仅调整了肩膀的姿势，就把房间里主人的地位让给凤了。

“我和瓦西里耶夫斯先生同岁，”凤没靠翻译，而是用英语拉近关系，“我还小的时候，就在现场看过兰比尔先生的演出——那时您还没有退役呢！”

两个年轻人今年都满二十岁了，凤的月份似乎稍早，出生在冬天，而丹尼斯出生在夏季。这是个很容易拉近关系的话题，斯蒂凡说起自己曾在日本度过春日樱花里生日，榊先生也表示他那时能看到早樱。接着就是维瓦尔第，接着就是四季，接着是斯蒂凡多年来一直在改进的保留节目，接着是当与丹尼斯合作后，重赋意义的四季；凤似乎更欣赏早先的版本，如数家珍地说出了电视转播中的录像和冰上演出中的再现：“当时在印象中就是非常美的演出，自然勃发的生命力；这些年又看到您的表演，风格和我幼时看的有所不同，更具魅力，让人为此迷醉。几次听闻您来日本演出，也与这边的音乐家合作，我心里是跃跃欲试的，但怕自己尚在稚龄，资历不足，不敢贸然与您联系。”语调恳切，言辞中的礼节显得远超他的年纪，可又因清澈见底的眼神，令人找不到老成的感觉。他看起来像是底蕴深厚的优渥之家养育的孩子，长期浸润在音乐中，他的一举一动都能够只为艺术而存在，丝毫不必考虑在艺术之外的世界。

没有走出过城堡里的小王子。斯蒂凡忽然产生了这个念头，钢琴家穿着休闲的开襟毛衫和T恤，却好像有一套象征王室地位的军装裹在他身上，领章紧扣着颈部，把他胸前的十字架吊坠也藏了起来；他戴着代表信仰的饰品，可神不在那儿，青年的心里没有可见的神明，眼神才会是从不昏昧的。

宗教从不代表信仰，信仰也从未触及神明。斯蒂凡望着转向丹尼斯谈论他们近两个赛季在古典音乐方面选择的凤，不免产生一种迫切与之在音乐中有所联系的冲动；坐在桌前的谈话，也许是属于陌生人之间必须的礼仪，但是他们都是艺术家，想要熟稔起来，只有一种办法，那就是来自灵魂深处的对话。凤长太郎最早是以演奏肖邦闻名的，一个非常东方的选择，同样也适合他们这个年纪的艺术家，但十四五岁就成为诠释肖邦的专家，仿佛是宣传中的童话。斯蒂凡还没来得及回顾凤最早的那些专辑，不确定那时的肖邦是什么模样，他喜欢现在的这位肖邦，尽管从外形上看不出来，东方艺术家的指尖抚过琴键像是雪地中钻出的嫩芽打上的花蕾，脆弱敏感，随时都会被路过的风带走，但又被精心呵护，即便遇见狂风暴雪，都会不动声色地摇曳出新一个春天……斯蒂凡不知道当他现场聆听凤的演奏会是与录音中的一样还是演绎出不同的风采，他有些坐不住了，他就是这样的人，可不会像丹尼斯那样，和生疏的艺术家客套地解释作品中的含义，凤不是记者，他们应该用更直接的办法对话。

“或许我们该去转转，带兰比尔先生看看这里最重要的部分。”那位一直保持最低限度发言的榊先生出声结束了年轻人们的话题，他一定是感受到了他们的宾客上下跳动的焦躁的心，说完便等待凤想起本次会面的目的，等他的学生起立示意“这边请”，才向客人们点头，跟着站起来。

最重要的部分？会是什么呢？庭院里深秋的景色，转步前行沿路的红叶与清香，这似乎都不是斯蒂凡现在需要的。丹尼斯自小就在日本比赛，后来是各类演出，还有长期互动的粉丝俱乐部，但这种被纳入私囊中的静谧之美到底还是没有经历，他欣赏，并沉醉，可不用多久他的视线回到斯蒂凡的脸上，眨了眨眼。先前就讨论过，这次会面并不是在公开场合，音乐家们的目的究竟为何，斯蒂凡和丹尼斯都不清楚，而合作会进行到哪一步，还是要在后续讨论的话题；应该不在今年，那么便是赛季结束前后，日本或是瑞士，说不定丹尼斯也有机会加入，年轻人之间总会创造截然不同的火花，可是那又最好安排在休赛期间。凤长太郎看起来跟斯蒂凡惯常接触过的东方艺术家有些不同，他外语流利，情绪内敛，亲切地拉开距离，却又把整颗心都袒露出来，直白并和善，委婉并中肯；步行时他还是同丹尼斯说得多一些，但举止中透出的意味，是通过将丹尼斯照顾周全来尽上主人对斯蒂凡的一片心。

每个东方人都像是谜题。斯蒂凡制止了丹尼斯由于气氛太过拘谨而时不时飘过来的眼神，微笑着与榊先生搭话，聊起多年前的欧洲古典音乐界。“我是在您这般年纪回国的，之前曾跟随已故的恩师，在美国和欧洲的一些剧院演出过，并无名气，您应该不会看到我的演出。”榊提及恩师的名字，斯蒂凡还记得那位大师是在他退役后过世的指挥家，以德法语系歌剧作品闻名，他在瑞士和法国都看过演出，但是这位榊太郎，他不记得有过这个人——当时应该还很年轻吧？毕竟现在看起来不过四十出头的模样，欧洲古典音乐圈里的亚洲人还是很显眼的。

“您肯定没有看过，我离开欧洲时您大概，还没去过冬奥会呢！”榊笑了，他知道斯蒂凡错估了他的年纪；粗略一算这位师长居然五十上下……东方的谜题，斯蒂凡不像他的某些朋友喜欢尝试解谜，他从不轻易挑战东方题材，太困难了，就像丹尼斯所相信的“Japan Power”，神秘的力量，不论是那位肖邦，还是这位——瓦格纳，榊令他想起了瓦格纳，一位不发一言，就能在暗处疯狂起舞的瓦格纳。

“而我现在，和您有点类似，音乐老师。”在尚未听到榊的音乐之前就擅自判断是有些失礼的，好在他们的路程终点已近，斯蒂凡不用再为这位说起来有些“平凡”的教师内心猜测。庭院深处的独栋建筑，凤长太郎为大家推开门，不想其中竟是被镜面与乐器包围的空旷场地。

大型舞蹈房，排练厅一类的。斯蒂凡第一个脱鞋踏上地胶，就感受到此地是绝佳的创作室，除了没有冰面；它的空间，声场，音效，足以令置身其中的每个人被音乐拥在怀里；他还能看见镜子里那些与他相同的伙伴们——斯蒂凡知道他几乎要跳起舞来，而他的学生和音乐家都还站在一边，为他的举动轻笑。

“抱歉，我没法控制自己，我太喜欢这里了！”收起小臂与指尖的动作，他走向房间一角的钢琴边，“我们会在这里合作吗，长太郎？”斯蒂凡并不打算让虚无缥缈的礼仪维持太久，他总是热情地呼唤每个人的名字，而不是让姓氏与敬称将他们隔开。这称呼让凤的眉头一抬，像是明白他的意思；当然，他用余光注意到他的学生为此也动了动眉毛，不改的是那看似天真烂漫的笑容。

“我和老师都喜欢在镜子前工作，别人不大理解的特殊爱好。”凤说着看了看恰好颔首的榊太郎，“我们当然可以在这儿合作，不过这里没有冰，我们还可以选择其他更多地方。”

钢琴家说着，也来到琴边；打开琴盖的瞬间空气里似乎有什么东西不一样了，高大的青年坐下来，整个房间里，只剩下他，和镜子前面蓄势待发的舞者。

“不必拘束，我们的合作可以从这里开始，”他的音乐，会由他的指尖，流淌到那位舞者的指尖，连成一线，轻轻颤动，“甚至是去瑞士，如果那对你来说更方便的话，斯蒂凡。”


End file.
